This Game We Play
by gilmorejunkie1230
Summary: I am SO sorry! I'll get better I promise! The Next chapter will probably be tomorrow or the next day... and if you want to never read my story again, I understand but [sing song voice] I know what happens to Ursula!
1. Blond Dick at Yale

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls but if I did, it would never end. OH! And Jess and Rory would be together forever. And… I'd build a cloning device and make 2 Jess's. One for Rory and one for me!**

**Summary: How 'Let Me Hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out' should've ended. Total Lit!**

_**Okay, I am going to try to put summaries of past chapters on my pages because I don't know about you but sometimes when I'm reading I forget the storyline so yeah.**_

**Chapter 1: Blonde Dick at Yale**

Logan: "You know, I should just write down all my thoughts and stuff that happens to me and conversations I have and just add a bunch of 'he said, she said's' and get it published. You got a copy on you?" he asked, obviously mocking him.

Jess: "No."

Logan: "You should send me a copy." He said in a condescending tone.

Jess: "Sure. Where do I send it? The blonde dick at Yale?" he asked as he got up from his seat and left the bar.

Rory: "Jess." She said as she went after him.

Logan: "Whoa, whoa, we're just trying to keep it friendly, here, buddy!" he said as he stands in front of Jess and challenged him.

Jess: "Get out of my way."

Logan: "Forget him Rory."

Rory: "Don't follow me." She said icily as she went to find Jess.

Rory ran outside and saw Jess' retreating back.

Rory: "Jess, wait."

Jess: "We shouldn't have done this." He said angrily as he turned to her.

Rory: "He's just in a bad way lately."

Jess: "He's a jerk!"

Rory: "He was. In there, definitely. I'm so sorry."

Jess: "I read that guy the second I saw him. I should have begged off."

Rory: "Well, I didn't want you to!"

Jess: "He'd better not come out here." He warned.

Rory: "Please, Jess. He had a lot to drink. He's tired from traveling. This isn't him I swear."

Jess: "What the hell is going on?"

Rory: "I told you he's tired! And his family's bugging him right now-"

Jess: "I mean with you! What's going on with you?"

Rory: "What do you mean?" she asked stunned. She didn't mock him and here he was turning the tables on her.

Jess: "You know what I mean! I know you. I know you better than anyone! This isn't you."

Rory: "I don't know."

Jess: "What are you doing? Living at your grandparents' place? Being in the DAR? No Yale- why did you drop out of Yale?" he said with so much passion that his voice cracked.

Rory: "It's complicated!" she tried to defend. Even she knew it was a lame excuse.

Jess: "It's not! It's not complicated!" he couldn't begin to understand what she was doing with her life. This was Rory Gilmore. She knew what she wanted and spent her whole life going after it and then what? She throws it all away?

Rory: "You don't know!" she said defensively.

Jess: "This isn't you! This! You going out with this jerk, with the Porsche! We made fun of guys like this!" he pointed out. She was messing up her life and he had to show her what she was doing.

Rory: "You caught him on a bad night."

Jess: "This isn't about him! Okay? Screw him! What's going on with you? This isn't you Rory. You know it isn't. What's going on?" he asks looking at her questioningly.

Rory: "I don't know… I just feel like right now I'm at the point of no return." She said sadly.

Jess: "What do you mean?"

Rory: "I've already messed up with my mom. She got engaged and didn't tell me. We haven't talked in forever, so if I move out of my grandparent's place, where am I going to stay? Paris kicked me out of the dorm and I don't think mom is going to let me crash there anytime soon." She said bitterly, to herself. Now Jess felt bad. She didn't understand that as long as she did what SHE wanted to do everyone would be behind her 100. She could be a freakin' circus clown and everyone would support her, as long it's what she wants to do.

Jess: "Rory, it's not too late. You know your mom is as miserable as you are about you guys fighting and if you tell her about going back to Yale, I'm sure she would back you up." He said softly.

Rory: "I guess you're right." She said quietly but still sadly. "Thanks Jess. For everything. I need to straighten out my life."

Jess: "Let's just call it a fair trade." He said with a smirk.

Rory: "Can I have your number? I don't want to lose touch with you now do I?" she said with a teasing tone at the end.

Jess smiled and took a piece of paper out of his pocket and he scribbled his number down. He handed it to her and started walking away, but then he turned around.

Jess: "Oh, happy birthday, by the way. Wasn't that a few weeks ago?" he asked, walking backwards.

Rory: "How did you remember?" she asked with a smile.

Jess: "There are just some things about Gilmore's you can't forget." He said with a sly smile as he walked away.

Rory: "Night Dodger." She whispered to the night air.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: So what'd you think? I know it's short but I didn't want to give too much away. If you guys didn't like it then just don't review and I'll know that means 'Don't write anymore! Please! It's all crap!' you know, but a little nicer. ******** I luv Jess. **


	2. I Talk To Myself So What?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Jess, sadly. And you know how I said in the first disclaimer that said I would make 2 clones. One for Rory and one for me. (sales person voice) Well, if you review in the next 10 minutes, I'll make you one too!**

_**Recap: Rory was going to catch up with Jess when Logan showed up. He ruined everything and mocked Jess. Jess told Rory she was throwing her life away and she agreed. He convinced her that she could fix everything.**_

**Chapter 2: I talk to myself**

Rory thought about going back into the bar, but she didn't want to have to face Logan so she took out her cell phone and called a cab company. The cab picked her up and she went straight to her grand parents' place. She walked inside and was immediately met by her grandmother.

Emily: "Rory! Are you joining us for dinner? I didn't eat at bridge and I'm having Marcia whip something up."

Rory: "No, grandma, actually… I'm going back to Yale." She said with a smile.

Emily: "Oh Rory that's just terrific!"

Rory: "Yeah… but I'm also going to move out." She said as politely as she could.

Emily: "What?" she asked as her face fell. "How are you going to get to the DAR meetings?"

Rory: "I'm also quitting the DAR." She said looking at her grandma's reaction.

Emily: "But Rory you were doing so well! You were in the DAR and we let you stay here!" she said, sounding indignant.

Rory: "I know Grandma and I appreciate it but I need to start my life and I wasn't doing well. I got arrested and I dropped out of Yale." She said a little annoyed.

Emily: "Do you know how much me and your grand father have sacrificed? Do you know how hard it was to get you into the DAR?" she asked incredulously.

Rory: "Listen, grandma the decision is made and if you want you can support me if not, fine!" she said as she started walking towards 'her' room to get her things. Once Rory gathered her things, she walked down the stairs and her grand father was at the bottom.

Richard: "I don't know what you did to make your grandmother so upset but you better apologize right now." He said sternly.

Rory: "NO! She's the one that's not approving me going to Yale." She said defensively.

Richard: "You're going back to Yale?" he asked, a small smile appearing on his face.

Rory: "Yes." She said frustrated.

Richard: "Well, I approve." He said simply. Rory was a little thrown but she smiled at him. She thanked him and drove to Stars Hollow.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory pulled up in the familiar drive way and turned off the ignition. 'This is it.' She thought. She opened the car door and stepped out. Every second she got a little closer to the door.

She finally reached the door and stood in front of it staring. Just as she was going to knock on the door, it swung open.

Lorelai: "I'll be back Paul Anka. I just need- Rory." She said as she saw who was in front of her.

Rory: "Hey mom." She said meekly with a small smile.

Lorelai: "Um… what are you doing here?" she asked with a confused face. Rory ran into her moms arms and cried.

Rory: "I'm so sorry. I was being stupid and what was I thinking?" she said as she cried harder.

Lorelai: " Shhh. It's okay." She said soothingly as she led them over to the couch.

Rory: "No it's not. I was so mean to you and I stole a yacht. I quit Yale and moved in with grandma! What was I thinking?!" she asked hysterically.

Lorelai: "You were having an out of body experience." She said jokingly. Rory didn't stop crying so she continued. "Rory, everyone has a time when they rebel. It was bound to happen. I was hoping with you we could just skip it, but you being normal and all." She said jokingly again while rolling her eyes.

Rory: "I'm so sorry, mom."

Lorelai: "I am too. But it's okay. We can fix it. We can fix everything." She said reassuringly.

Rory: "Just so you know, I'm going back to Yale." She said with a smile. "And I moved out of grandma's." Lorelai just smiled.

Lorelai: "See, we're already fixing it." She said soothingly.

Rory: "I am so sorry mom."

Lorelai: "So am I. I should have told you about the engagement." She said a little sadly.

Rory: "Promise me we'll never fight again?" she asked, looking at her mom.

Lorelai: "Promise." She said giving her a hug.

Rory: "Good me too." she said, muffled by Lorelai's shoulder.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Rory and Lorelai decided to have a movie day/night to celebrate the reunion. Rory was getting the movies while Lorelai got the food.

_She should get a pack mule._ The words rung in her head. She shook her head in order to clear her head and she kept looking at movies. She saw _Almost Famous_ and new words rang in her head. _I can't help it. I'm addicted._

Rory rented _Almost Famous_ and a couple other movies and she walked out of the store. She looked around at the sidewalk. _22.8 miles. Do you Yahoo!?_

Rory: "Get out of my head!" she said out loud. A couple of people looked at her and she gave them an embarrassed smile. She walked off quickly and decided to meet her mom at the crap shack.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai was walking through town with the food when Babette came running up to her out of breath.

Babette: "Suga', I just saw Rory going in your house! She's in town!" she shrieked.

Lorelai: "Um… Babette, last time I checked, you liked Rory." She said with a smile.

Babette: "But you two are fighting." She said pointing at her.

Lorelai: "Well, last night, we made up. In fact I'm on my way home right now for a movie night." She said smiling. Babette smiled at her and said

Babette: "That's great suga'. Now go on now. You guys have been fighting for too long." And with that she left, a huge grin on her face. Lorelai walked home the rest of the way with a smile and a natural high.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Please review! I couldn't think of anything clever to say. I'm really sorry. I'm still sorry if you don't like my story. It will get better, to me at least. Live by Thumper's motto from Bambi. ******


	3. I knew it!

**Disclaimer: I still don't own Gilmore Girls and hey! I thought I said that if you reviewed then you would get your own Jess! Good job for all the reviewers. (In fed ex suit) Please sign here… and here… and initial here. Thank you. Your very own Jess should arrive in your dreams in about the next week. (in normal clothes) And as for the rest of you… No Jess for you! I know, I'm sorry but this is your punishment. I've got a story to write but… (in terminator voice) I'll be back.**

_**Recap: Rory and Jess go to have dinner, like in Let Me hear Your Balalaikas Ringing Out, and Logan comes and keeps mocking Jess. Jess leaves and Rory follows. He says she isn't acting like herself and she agrees. She goes to her mom and they make up. They are getting ready for a movie night.**_

**Chapter 3: I knew it!**

Rory had put the DVD in and was sitting on the couch waiting for her mom to get back. She didn't know why all her thoughts went back to Jess. _'Maybe I feel guilty for just leaving Logan there.'_ She thought but deep down she knew she didn't believe it. She just wouldn't admit it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai opened the door and saw Rory sitting on the couch.

Lorelai: "Hey sweets, can you help me with all this stuff?" she asked, struggling with the bags.

Rory: "Yeah, sure." She said as she hopped off the couch and grabbed a couple bags from her mom. She brought them to the living room table and dumped the bag over. Twinkies, chocolate, Red Vines, marshmallows, candy corn, and every other junk food you could think of, fell out.

Lorelai: "So, should we get started?" she asked happily.

Rory: "Yeah." She said as she flopped on the couch and hit play on the remote.

Lorelai: "What movie are we watching first?" she asked as she flopped down next to Rory.

Rory: "Oh… um… Almost Famous." She tried to say nonchalantly.

Lorelai: "Huh." She said with a smirk.

Rory: "What?" she asked, eyeing her mom, slyly.

Lorelai: "Nothing." She said as she smiled at turned her attention back onto the movie.

Rory: "Uh huh." She said, smiling but watching the movie also.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once _Almost Famous_ was over, Rory put in _Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory_. After the oompa loompas were gone, Lorelai wanted to talk.

Lorelai: "Hey. I have an idea!" she said excited.

Rory: "That's never a good thing to hear." She teased.

Lorelai: "Why are you mean to mommy?" she asked, scolding teasingly.

Rory: "I'm sorry. Now what was your idea?" she asked with a smile.

Lorelai: "How about we play kind of a 20 questions kind of game but we take turns and we have to answer completely honestly?"

Rory: "Okay. You first." She said as she turned more towards Lorelai.

Lorelai: "Okay… um, what happened with Logan? You haven't talked to or about him the whole time you've been here."

Rory: "When I realized that I made a HUGE mistake, I kind of just left him at the pub."

Lorelai: "Pub?" she asked confused.

Rory: "I realized my mistakes at a pub, when I went outside, and I left Logan there." She explained, avoiding the Jess part of the subject. "Okay, my turn. Tell me exactly what happened when you and Luke got engaged." She said smiling.

Lorelai: "Well, I was in the diner and I asked him to marry me and he said 'What?' and I said 'Luke, will you marry me?' and then I asked him if he was sure and he said yes and I told him to think about it and he said no and then we drank girly beer! Story over… now for my next question! Did SOMEONE help you realize you were making a mistake?" she asked with a HUGE smile.

Rory: "Yes. My turn."

Lorelai: "Who was it?"

Rory: "That's 2 questions." She told her. Lorelai gave her a 'you've got to be kidding me' look. "Fine. But you can't comment anything bad." 

Lorelai: "Deal." She said as she nodded.

Rory: "It was… Jess." She said softly.

Lorelai: "HAH! I knew it!" she shouted as she pointed at Rory.

Rory: "How did you know?" she asked incredulously.

Lorelai: "Okay, #1. You rented _Almost Famous._ After Jess made you watch it 20 million times, you vowed to never watch it again. #2. I guessed that Logan got jealous and told Jess off and plus, you were dropping subtle hints." She pointed out to Rory. Rory just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Rory: "Fine you win. He showed up at grandmas and guess what? He wrote a book! A book! He wanted to catch up so when we were leaving, Logan shows up and there was this huge awkward silence. Jess and Logan were like silently challenging the other and I had to be the only one talking and I started rambling about how you have to be old to have friends from out of town and-"

Lorelai: "You have to be old to have friends from out of town?!" she said as she laughed. "You must have been desperate!" she said as she rolled around in a fit of laughter.

Rory: "It wasn't funny. We ALL went to the pub and Logan started making fun of Jess' book and Jess kept brushing it off until he did it so much that he finally walked out and I ran after him. He told me I wasn't acting like myself and I said I knew I wasn't. He convinced me to go back to Yale and to make up with you." She said smiling at the end.

Lorelai: "And Logan?"

Rory: "Like I said, I just left him there. I didn't want to deal with him so I came straight here."

Lorelai: "You know, you'll have to deal with him some time."

Rory: "AAWW, do I have to?" she whined. Lorelai just laughed at her and they kept on talking.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai: "So back to the Jess subject. I can't believe he actually helped someone." She said a little shocked.

Rory: "I can't believe he wrote a book." She said in a daze. Lorelai noticed this and decided to voice her opinion.** (Like she would keep it to herself? BLASPHEMY!)**

Lorelai: "Hun?" she asked softly.

Rory: "Yeah." She asked looking back at her mom.

Lorelai: "Do you still… you know… love Jess?"

Rory: "What?! No! Of course not! Why would I be?! Maybe. I don't know. OH MY GOD!!! I'm in love with Jess!!!" she said frantic and almost hyperventilating.

Lorelai: "Rory, I need you to calm down." She said grabbing her shoulders. Rory took deep breaths until her breathing returned to normal.

Lorelai: "Being in love with Jess isn't a bad thing." She said smiling. Rory just gave her a scared look and said

Rory: "Who are you and what have you done with my mom?" Lorelai just chuckled.

Lorelai: "What are you talking about?" she said, trying to fake innocence.

Rory: "You hate Jess." She said with said pointed look. Lorelai scoffed and said in a really bad acting voice

Lorelai: "I did not… I just tolerated him… I thought he was okay… once you got to know him… okay I hated him but he brought you back so now I don't mind him. He seems like he's changed." She said reassuring Rory.

Rory: "I know… I mean he wrote a book! Jess! _**My**_ Jess! Well not necessarily _**my**_ Jess but Jess… not that I would mind him being mine… he DID give me his number and-"

Lorelai: "He gave you his number?!" she said cutting Rory off.

Rory: "Yeah but-"

Lorelai: "And you haven't called him yet?!" she said cutting her off again.

Rory: "No but-"

Lorelai: "Why not?!" she asked cutting her off again. Instead of answering, Rory just stayed silent. "Why aren't you answering?" she asked with a confused look.

Rory: "Because every time I do, YOU interrupt me." She said accusingly.

Lorelai: "Okay, I will TRY not to interrupt you anymore. Now, why haven't you called him yet?"

Rory took a deep breath and looked at her mom.

Rory: "I don't know what to say. At all. When I talk to him now, my mind goes blank." She said near tears.

Lorelai: "I think you should call him." She said giving Rory to sideways hug.

Rory: "When?"

Lorelai: "As soon as you can." She said smoothing her daughter's hair.

Rory just leaned on Lorelai and they stayed in that position all night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai woke up with a stiff back and she looked around and realized why. She and Rory ha slept upright all night long. She groaned and stretched as she pushed Rory to get her up.

Lorelai: "Rory, get up. Luke's. Coffee." She said, not being able to speak full sentences yet.

Rory: "UUUGGGGHhh!" was all she said before she turned the other way and used her arm as a shield for her eyes.

Lorelai: "Need coffee. Talk… Jess." When Lorelai said 'Jess', one of Rory's eyes opened. She sighed but got up and started getting dressed. Within 5 minutes, both of the Gilmore's were out the door.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke: "I don't care Taylor! I am NOT letting you put a huge ice cream truck in front of my diner."

Taylor: "But what about the poor little children who want ice cream?"

Luke's back was turned so when Lorelai and Rory came in, he didn't notice. They just stared at the conversation unfolding in front of them.

Luke: "Here's an idea; How about they take they're lazy butts and jam hands into Doose's and buy some ice cream."

Taylor: "But it's not the same. You don't get the same experience!"

Luke: "That's it Taylor! OUT!" he said opening the diner door, finally seeing Rory and Lorelai. Taylor sent a glare to Luke and stormed out.

Lorelai: "HAHA! I win!" she said, taking a five dollar bill from Rory.

Luke: "What did you win?" he asked, confused.

Rory: "She bet that it would only take 2 and a half minutes for you to kick Taylor out and I said it would be 3." She said in her 'duh' tone.

Luke: "You guys bet on how long it will take for me to kick Taylor out?" He asked with a weird face and Lorelai smiled and nodded her head enthusiastically. "I will never understand you guys." He said as he walked away.

Lorelai: "So… did you happen to call a certain someone today?" she asked, not so subtly.

Rory: "Um… no. Not yet!" she said the last part quickly because Lorelai opened her mouth to interrupt. Lorelai closed her mouth and frowned.

Lorelai: "You should call him. Right now. Go home and don't come back until you do." She said, teasingly but pulling Rory out of her chair and pushing her out of the diner anyway.

Rory just scoffed but smiled as she walked home. When she saw her house, she started walking faster. She didn't know why but she did.

When she finally got into the house, she looked at the phone like it was a murderer. **(A/N: Okay, I know that was a bad metaphor but you get the point.) **She walked over to it and pushed 3 numbers.

She had looked at his number so many times that she had it memorized. Once she put the 3 numbers in, she hung up quickly. She did this a couple more times until she finally got sick of it.

Rory: "Come on Gilmore, you can do it. It's just Jess. Your Jess. Well not your Jess but he can be if you just dialed his stupid number!" she said frustrated at herself. She pushed the numbers and the phone started ringing.

Rory: "Here we go." She whispered to herself.

_**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**_

**A/N: Will she call? Will she back out? Who knows? I DO! Review! Think of it this way. It's a win win situation. If you review you get your very own jess and the story gets updated faster! Ah! See, NOW you review.**


	4. Guns of Brixton WAS our song

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls and for all you non reviewers, you don't own Jess. SO HAH! We're even! ******** Hurry review. Don't make me sic Dick Cheney on you. HAHA! And you know I will. ******** Sorry, that was kind of random…. But that's who I am: )**

_**Recap: Lorelai and Rory have a movie night and Lorelai figures out Jess was the one who set Rory straight. The next day, Lorelai pushes her out of Luke's and tells her teasingly not to come back until she calls him. Rory goes into her house and dials butt hangs up. Will she go through with it?**_

**Chapter 4**

_Bring. Bring._

Jess: "Hello?" her eyes went wide when she heard his voice and she lost her ability to speak. "Hello?"

Rory: "H-hi." She said softly while stuttering.

Jess: "Rory?" he asked.

Rory: "Yeah, it's me." She said finally finding her voice and getting a little louder.

Jess: "Hey, what's going on?" he asked casually.

Rory: "Nothing. I just wanted to call and ask you if you wanted to get a cup of coffee or something. You know, catch up. It was kind of ruined last time." She said a little, no VERY nervous about the answer.

Jess: "Well, I don't know if you noticed but, Philadelphia is kind of far from Stars Hollow." He said smirking.

Rory: "It's in Philadelphia?" she asked, shocked and in awe.

Jess: "Yeah, didn't I tell you?"

Rory: "Maybe. I don't think so though… so what do you say?" she asked cringing at the end, anxious for the answer.

Jess: "Well, next weekend, I'm coming to Stars Hollow again, anyway." He said, avoiding a BIG part of why. Rory was going to ask why but decided against it. He was coming and that was all that mattered.

Rory: "Cool, so I guess I'll see you then." She said smiling a genuine smile.

Jess: "Bye."

Rory: "Bye." She said as she hung up. Once she did, she leaned against the wall and slid to the floor. "He's coming." She whispered. "He's finally coming."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

One week later

Rory was so excited about Jess' arrival that she had her stereo turned up and was singing loudly.

Rory: "YOU CAN CRUSH US… YOU CAN BRUISE US… BUT YOU'LL HAVE TO ANSWER TO THE GUNS OF BRIXTON!!!" She yelled loudly while getting ready.

Lorelai: "RORY?! RORY?!" she yelled into her room but Rory couldn't hear her. She was still singing and dancing around the room. Lorelai walked over to the stereo and turned it all the way down.

Rory: "YOU SEE HE FEELS LIKE IVAN thrown under the Brixton… sun." she said getting lower with every word and smiling sheepishly.

Lorelai: "I can see you're very excited but I just want you to know that I have to go to the inn and I'm staying there late."

Rory: "Okay. So I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

Lorelai: "I guess so. Don't do anything I wouldn't do." She said as she walked into the living room, towards the door, with Rory following.

Rory: "There isn't anything you wouldn't do." She pointed out. Lorelai stopped walking and turned around smiling.

Lorelai: "I know." Rory made a disgusted face.

Rory: "Eew! You know what? Go! Right now! You're grossing me out!" she said smiling as she pushed Lorelai out the door.

Lorelai: "Oh how the tables have turned!" she said over dramatically. Rory just shook her head at her mom's antics and went back to singing her and Je- her song.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was fixing her hair for the fifth time. She wanted to look perfect. With a glance, a stranger would have guessed that she was just wearing casual clothes but her outfit was actually very thought out.

She wanted to wear a skirt but she thought that was too formal and said too much. Then she wanted to wear a t shirt but that said she was just bored and their meeting didn't mean anything.

Then she sighed looked around and wondered when clothes learned to talk so much. At that moment, a good outfit idea popped into her head. She picked out her dark skinny jeans and a white tank top with gold accents. She had curled her hair and put on some mascara and now here we are.

Rory looked in the mirror one last time before she grabbed her purse and walked out the door. She approached Luke's and as she turned the corner, she collided with someone and fell to the ground.

Rory: "Oh my God. I am SO sorry. I wasn't paying attention to where I was going and I should've looked in front of me but let me just say that I am really…" she said as she looked up to find a smirking Jess. "sorry."

She said as she blushed and looked back down. Jess held his hand out to her and she gratefully took it and he helped her up.

Jess: "I see your coordination skills haven't improved." He joked with a true Jess smile.

Rory: "Yeah well, you can't have the Gilmore looks, charm, and stomach without something missing." She said teasing back, huge grin plastered on her face.

Jess: "I guess." He said taking in her appearance. _'She looks happier than last time. Especially now that the blonde dick is gone. She looks more beautiful than ever too. Jeez, what are you saying? This can't happen. It just can't.'_

Rory: "Are you busy right now?" she asked hopefully.

Jess: "Um… no. Why?" he asked even though he already knew why.

Rory: "Because now we can catch up." She said obviously but with a smile on her face. It wouldn't see to go away.

Jess: "Okay so where do you want to go?"

Rory: "Normally I would say Luke's but I'm kind of feeling like Weston's." she admitted.

Jess: "Weston's it is." He said leading the way while she followed, still smiling.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Jess had already ordered their coffee and were now both sitting at a table.

Rory: "So, I've been wondering, when did you first tart writing your book and why did you write it?" she asked curiously. He looked up at her and smiled a small smile.

Jess: "I started writing it after I saw you at Yale" he inwardly cringed "and I wrote it because I thought I needed to make something of myself." He said before taking a sip of his coffee.

Rory: "I just can't wrap my head around it. You wrote a book. A book." She said in awe before she took a sip of her coffee.

Jess: "I can hardly believe it. So… now into the heavy stuff. How did you wind up at your grandparent's place?" he asked, in a curious tone.

Rory: "Well, have you heard of Mitchum Hintzberger?" she asked and Jess nodded. "Well, I was an intern for him and he told me I wasn't good enough for journalism and I didn't have 'it'. I don't know… something in me just snapped. That night I stole a yacht and I got arrested. My mom and I didn't talk anymore, I dropped out of Yale, and moved in with the Adam's family." She said in one breath.

Jess: "Wow. I can't believe he said you weren't good enough."

Rory: "Yeah, that's how I felt. I mean here I am working all my life to be a journalist and then he tells me that I'm not fit for it. Maybe I should just give up." She added as an after thought.

Jess: "What?! No! Don't let some jerk tell you that you're not good enough and give him the satisfaction of backing down! You become the best journalist the world's ever seen and you become the next Christiane Amanpour!" he said emotionally.

Rory: "But he would know if I was good enough and he said I wasn't." she said defensively.

Jess: "Screw him! You can be the best journalist ever! You can." He said getting softer with each word.

Rory: "Wow. That was…" she said, not knowing the words to describe it.

Jess: "Yeah." He agreed with an awkward smile. "Book store?" he asked hopefully.

Rory: "Definitely." She said smiling as she jumped out of her chair before racing him there.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Jess had been in the book store for about a half an hour when something caught her eye. It was _Oliver Twist._ She walked back to where it was, looking interested, and Jess followed, wondering why she looked that way.

Rory picked up the book and showed it to Jess.

Rory: "This book has a lot of history." She said softly, smiling.

Jess: "Yep. That's where I got my infamous nick name." he said, louder than her tone.

Rory: "Dodger." She said looking at him, remembering the nick name. "I can't believe you remember that." She said disbelievingly.

Jess: "Like I said, there are some things about Gilmore's you can't forget." He said looking at her. Their faces were inches apart. Jess tried to will himself to walk away but he couldn't.

Their lips touched and they both leaned in to the other. It wasn't long until they eagerly 'played tongue hockey.' **(Sorry to ruin that moment but Lorelai's words kept ringing in my head and what Lorelai wants, Lorelai gets.)** The bell for the book store rang and this snapped Jess out of his daze. He backed up and ran a nervous hand through his hair.

Rory: "Jess?" she asked tentatively, seeing that he wasn't too happy about their kiss.

Jess: "Crap!" he said as he looked at who came through the door to the book store. Rory followed his gaze to a red head in a purple tank top and jeans. She walked straight to Jess and gave him a peck on the lips.

"Hey, where've you been? I've been at that inn for like 3 hours." She said in a slight whiny voice.

Rory had to hold herself back from letting her jaw drop. Rory studied the girl. She was pretty but she looked like she was moody.

The girl looked at Rory and said in a fake cheerful voice. "Oh hi. I'm Ursula, Jessie's girlfriend."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: GASP! I'm sorry I left you with a cliff hanger but you should know by now that my style of writing is to leave cliffhangers. DUH! Jk. I am SO sorry for not updating! I was at my friends house and my files are on this computer… so… yeah!**


	5. Why am i always wrong?

**JessRoryforever: Thank you so much you have the nicest reviews!**

**Blonde-biatch: Isn't that SO weird? Tristan over Jess?! That's almost like eating ice cream out of bowls!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. Or Milo. I do own a **_**PICTURE**_** of Milo though. Does that count? Why not? Well I say it counts so… hah! Yeah, you heard me! I said hah!**

_**Recap: Logan ruins dinner, Jess yells at Rory, Rory goes home, Lorelai and Rory movie night, Jess comes to town, him and Rory kiss, he has a girlfriend named Ursula. NOW HURRY! READ BEFORE THE WORDS FLY RIGHT OFF THE PAGE!**_

**Chapter 5**

Rory felt her eyes fill with tears and she looked at Jess. Jess just looked at her panicked and she nodded solemnly.

She looked at Ursula, flushed, and forced a smile on to her face.

Rory: "Hi, I'm Rory. An old friend of Jess'." She said stressing the 'friend' part.

Ursula: "Nice to meet you." She said cheerfully, even though Rory could see she could care less about meeting her. "Are you okay?" she added. "You look kind of sick."

Rory gladly took this as an excuse to leave.

Rory: "You know what? I do feel sick so I'm just gonna go. Bye Ursula. Jess." She said not making eye contact with anyone. She rushed out of the store and once she got around the corner, the tears started to roll down her cheeks.

'_How could I have been so stupid? Of course he's taken. He's Jess. Looks, brains, and personality? He's perfect.'_ She thought, dejectedly, as she kept walking home.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess ran his hand through his hair again as he thought about what had just happened. Rory kissed him. He has a girlfriend. Ursula...Rory. _'This isn't happening. Ursula's great but I like- no love Rory. I've got to find her.'_

Jess: "Ursula… I um… got to go." He said quickly before he ran out of the book store and towards Rory's house. He was rounding the corner when he saw Rory's slumped figure walking down the street.

Jess: "Rory!" he said as he sprinted over to her.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Rory heard her name being called she quickly wiped all her tears away. She didn't want anyone to see her crying. The person ran next to her and she looked up.

Rory: "Hey Jess." She tried to say normally. It was almost completely normal except for the small crack at the end.

Jess: "Rory, we need to talk." He said a little out of breath.

Rory: "Jess I understand." She said even though she didn't.

Jess: "No Rory you don't. I don't want to be-"

Rory: "More than friends with me. I get it.' She said cutting him off.

Jess: "No, I-"

Rory: "You love Ursula." She finished for him.

Jess: "No you don't get it." He said frustrated.

Rory: "Believe me I do. I think we should be just friends too." she lied.

Jess: "You do?" he asked a little deflated. This was NOT how it was supposed to go.

Rory: "Of course. I mean I understand that you have feelings for Ursula, not me and plus… I don't have feelings for you either." To Rory, each and every word was tearing her apart. Jess wasn't feeling that great either.

Jess: "Great." He tried to say normally but it came out as sarcastic. He looked at her one last time before walking away with the same face Rory had on minutes before.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked home the rest of the way, willing her tears not to fall. Once she stepped inside her house and saw Lorelai sitting on the couch, she collapsed in sobs.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess went back to Luke's, not even bothering to look for Ursula. Luke saw him once he walked through the door but Jess didn't even notice. He didn't notice anybody or anything.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, I know this is a short chapter and I'm sorry but I thought I should end it there and don't worry. I don't like writing depressing stories. I love happy lits with fluff in them. Nothings better than fluff… except cotton candy… and Milo… and…**


	6. Avril Mchoobastankey

_**Recap: Jess yells at Rory… yada yada… movie night… yada yada… RJ kiss but Jess has a girlfriend… yada yada… Jess wants to be more than friends with Rory and she wants the same but before he can tell her, she says they should be just friends so she doesn't look like an idiot or desperate.**_

**Chapter 6: Avril Mchoobastankey**

Rory couldn't decide on whether or not to avoid Jess. She had told Lorelai everything that happened and Lorelai thought she should've just told Jess how she felt. She said that they're doing the same thing they did 3 years ago except Dean was now Ursula.

Rory sighed. For a half and hour she had been sitting in the gazebo, listening to her iPod. Every time he looked up, she quickly looked at her book, hoping he wouldn't notice her watching him.

'_Come on. You can do it. You both agreed to be friends. It's easy. All you have to do is watch him and his girlfriend with each other while you were wishing it was you because you still love him. See? Easy.' _Rory sighed again. Her little 'pep talk' wasn't going so well.

Finally when she stood up, ready to face Jess and all the awkward moments, she sees Ursula walk down into the diner. _'Great. There goes my nerve.' _she thought to herself as she flopped back down on the bench. To give herself something to do she looked through the playlists. There was one she didn't recognize.

It was labeled 'Ursula.' Rory clicked it and 'Girlfriend' by Avril Lavigne started playing. Rory smiled despite herself. _'That's mom for you.'_ She thought as she watched Jess and Ursula while listening to the song.

**Hey Hey you you I don't like your girlfriend**

**No way no way I think you need a new one**

**Hey hey you you I could be your girlfriend**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai looked out the diner window and she saw Rory looking wistfully at Jess. Lorelai got off her stool and walked out the diner door. When she finally reached Rory, Rory was already looking at her.

Lorelai: "Are you ready to come in yet?" she asked in a light tone, like she was talking to a 5 year old.

Rory: "No." she said playing along with he whole 5 year old thing by pouting.

Lorelai: "Are you sure? They have pancakes and coffee."

Rory: "Well, when you put it that way." She said rolling her eyes and standing up. She was trying to hide how nervous she was by teasing with her mom. Her mom could see right through her though.

Lorelai: "Hun, don't worry. Everything will be fine."

Rory: "I hope so." She said as they made their way towards the diner.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess looked through the window at Rory and Lorelai. Rory had been sitting at the gazebo for a half an hour. She had been listening to her iPod and reading but not once had she come in the diner.

Lorelai must've convinced her because she and Rory were walking towards the diner. _'Just act natural Mariano. It's only Rory.'_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Lorelai were walking towards the diner when Ursula came down the stairs again. Rory went to turn around but Lorelai grabbed her arm and kept dragging her to the diner.

Lorelai: "Just keep the playlist on." She said while smiling a fake smile and looking ahead.

Rory just locked her iPod and opened the diner door. She followed Lorelai to the bar and sat down on a stool. She tried to focus on the music instead of how Jess and Ursula were less than 5 feet away._ 'Just act natural Gilmore. It's only Jess.'_ The next song came on and Rory looked at the title.

**Why don't you kiss her?**

**Why don't you tell her?**

**Why don't you let her see?**

**The feelings that you hide**

Rory: "Jesse McCartney? I mean really." She said skipping to the next song. (**No offense to McCartney fans.) **The next song was a little faster.

**I found the reason for me**

**To change who I used to be**

**A reason to start over new**

**And the reason is you**

Even though Rory had never heard this song before, it got her. Lorelai noticed and smiled a knowing smile before taking a sip of her coffee. Rory looked out of the corner of her eye and glanced at Jess. He was talking to Ursula. She couldn't help but feel a little bit of jealousy in the pit of her stomach.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory had been hanging out all day when Lorelai got called to the inn. After Rory had been home for about an hour, she decided to leave the house. It was now 7 and Rory was walking around town when her cell phone rang. She dug around in her purse and when she finally found it she pressed it to her ear.

Rory: "Hello?"

Richard: "Rory, hi."

Rory: "Hey grandpa."

Richard: "I was just wondering if you could and I could sit down and talk. There are some things we need to discuss. It would only take about five minutes."

Rory: "Um sure. Is right now okay?" she asked getting into her car.

Richard: "Right now would be perfect."

Rory: "Okay. See you soon."

Richard: "Bye."

Even though Rory tried to drive really slowly, she actually got to her grandparent's house on time. It only took about a second after the first knock before a maid came and answered the door.

Rory: "Hi, I'm the grand daughter. Is Richard here?" she didn't really know what to say because she was usually with her mom and ever since she moved in with them she just walked in.

Maid: "He's in the study." Was all she said before she scampered off like a scared mouse. Rory just stood there in the foyer awkwardly.

Rory: "Um… Grandpa!" she softly yelled. He came out of his study and looked her way.

Richard: "Oh, hi Rory. You made excellent time." He said with a small smile.

Rory: "Thanks." She muttered sarcastically to her self as she followed him into the living room.

Richard: "Would you like something to drink?" he asked her politely.

Rory: "No thanks." She said with a smile.

Richard: "Okay, down to business." He said as he sat don on the couch opposite of her. "You said that you were going back to Yale, is that correct?"

Rory: "Yes." She said as she nodded.

Richard: "Okay, I will continue to pay for the tuition. Should I also pay for your dorm?"

Rory: "Yes. I thought about staying in Stars Hollow but it's too far to commute everyday. I know it's only 22.8 miles but-" Once she realized what she said she stopped and looked at the floor. She suddenly remembered she was still with her grandpa so she looked up at him and smiled.

Richard: "Okay, but I hope you know this means that we are reinstating Friday night dinners."

Rory: "But… grandma." She said helplessly, trying to find a way to get out of this.

Richard: "She'll come around. She was just upset because she thought she wasn't going to see you anymore." He said softly. Rory understood she wouldn't be able to get out of this so she just nodded.

Rory: "Well, I guess I better get going."

Richard: "Okay, bye Rory." He said giving her an awkward side hug.

Rory: "Bye." She said as she walked out the door. While she was walking to her car she noticed it was raining.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

While Rory was driving back to Stars Hollow, the rain managed to change from a drizzle to a storm. When she finally got to the 'Welcome to Stars Hollow' sign, her car stopped.

Rory: "No! Come on!" she said frustrated. She looked one last time out the window and decided she did NOT want to walk out there. Yes she loved the rain but it was freezing out there.

She fished around in her purse to find her cell phone and she dialed in her mom's cell. 2 terrible words flashed across her screen.

_Battery Low._

Rory: "Great! Now I can't even make a freaking phone call." Taking one last look outside, she took off her shoes. There was no way she would be able to run through town, in the rain, with heels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess was wiping down the counter when Luke walked past him.

Luke: "I'm going to go upstairs. Can you close up?"

Jess: "Yeah. Ursula's already at the inn so I'll just meet her there." He said as he kept his head down in his book. Luke just nodded, even though Jess didn't see him, and he walked upstairs.

For some reason, about 10 minutes later, Jess felt something wrong. He looked out the window and saw Rory, outside, running in the rain with her shoes in her hands. She was running pretty fast when she decided to cut through the grass. Unfortunately, she stepped in a mud puddle and slipped.

Instead of getting up she just sat in the rain, defeated. By this time, Jess had already pulled out an umbrella from the closet downstairs and he grabbed a to go cup of coffee. She hadn't seen him yet because he was coming from behind her.

He pulled the umbrella over her and she looked around for the holder. She saw Jess and her eyes widened a little.

Rory: "Hi." She yelled over the rain.

Jess: "Hi." He yelled back. She scrambled up and the both ran for cover in the diner. Once they got inside, Jess shook off the umbrella and went behind the counter. "Oh, here I meant to give this to you outside." He said as he handed her the coffee.

Rory: "Thanks." He said gratefully as she took a big sip. They both hated the huge silence over them. "What book are you reading right now?"

That one simple question seemed to remove every bit of tension in the room. They went into their normal banter, laughing and smiling. Jess didn't remember Ursula at the inn and Rory didn't remember any of the awkwardness or lies.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hiding by the gas station, Gypsy and Lorelai could both be seen watching Rory and Jess.

Lorelai: "Thank you so much Gypsy." She said still watching the cute almost couple.

Gypsy: "Anything to help get those 2 knuckleheads together." She said in her raspy voice. Lorelai's cell phone rang and she picked it up.

Lorelai: "Hello?"

Richard: "Hi Lorelai. Did it work?" he asked eagerly.

Lorelai: "Yeah. I think it did." She said smiling and looking at Rory one last time.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Yeah, I know. It was a shocker. Gypsy made Rory's car break down so Jess would help Rory. Richard only called Rory so there was a distraction and Rory would have to leave Stars Hollow for a while. Probable? No! But this is my story so… HAH!** **Review! IMPORTANT: Should I bring Tristan into the story? It helps me but I don't know if I should. Please help!**


	7. Ursula has thoughts, shes no Shane

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Jess. If I did own Jess, you could sue me and take everything but you would have to pry Jess from my cold, dead arms. That may sounds a little weird but you should know by now I say strange things!**

_**Recap: Rory kisses Jess and finds out he has a girlfriend. Jess finds Rory and tries to tell her that he wants to be with her but before he can, she lies and says she doesn't have feelings for him. They are awkward around each other but Lorelai has Gypsy get Rory's car to break down in front of Luke's and Jess helps Rory.**_

**Help! Okay, this is really bugging me but I read this story about rory and jess and I can't remember what it was called. Jess had to go to Vietnam for the war but rory was pregnant. A military person came and told her he died and she started crying. Then it said the next person they had to tell was Luke. Please and thank you!**

**Chapter 7: Ursula Has Thoughts, She's No Shane**

Lorelai woke up and walked downstairs to find an empty pot of coffee.

Lorelai: "Darn, the coffee fairy didn't come." she said softly to herself as she walked upstairs to get ready for Luke's.

She poked her head in Rory's room to see it empty and the bed made. A little bit of panic shot through her to see Rory not there but she shook off the feeling. _'Jess and her were pretty comfortable last night. She's probably at Luke's.'_

_**You'll always be the sun in my sky—I'll remember you by No Secrets**_

At Luke's:

Lorelai walked in and Rory was sitting at the counter, laughing and talking with Jess. They both didn't even notice her come in. Everyone was watching and Lorelai only took a step away from the door when Luke stood next to her. He started watching them and said

Luke: "They've been talking all morning." Not one town's person even blinked. They didn't want to miss any gossip and they'd never heard Jess say so many words. Ursula walked in and looked around at everyone staring at Rory and Jess.

Determined to break their little special moment, Ursula walked next to Rory with a smile on her face and sat down.

Jess: "We had this conversation 3 years ago and we're having it now. Ayn Rand is a political nut. She may write a great 40 page monologue but she's crazy!" he said smirking.

Rory: "Oh and like Hemmingway's perfect." She said sarcastically. Ursula opened her mouth to talk but Jess beat her to it.

Jess: "Actually, he is." He said smirking. "I mean, _The Old Man and the Sea_? Classic. _A farewell to arms_? Classic. _The sun also ris_-"

Ursula: "Hello?" she asked, fed up with not being noticed.

Jess: "Hi." He said looking at her quickly then returning his gaze back to Rory. "I don't understand how you don't like Hemmingway."

Ursula: "I happen to LOVE Hemmingway." She said smiling. Her smile slowly faltered as she realized her words were falling on deaf ears.

Rory: "Oh, no. I like him, especially when I haven't had a good night's sleep in a while." She said smiling sarcastically.

Jess: "Oh come on you have to at least be able to read 1 of his books." He said trying to make a deal with her.

Rory: "Only if you endure the _Fountainhead_." She said in a sing song voice.

Ursula: "I-" Ursula started speaking but Jess cut her off.

Jess: "Oh come on!" he said smiling. Ursula opened her mouth to talk once again but was cut off by Rory.

Rory: "That's my only offer." She said smirking cockily.

The rest of the words faded away as Ursula got up from her seat and walked to the diner door. She turned around and looked at Jess. She smiled a sad smile and watched him for a while. After a couple of seconds, it drastically turned into a mischievous one. She left the diner with one thought in mind.

'_**No one beats Ursula Veniche.'**_

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day Rory walked into the diner glumly. Lorelai looked at her and mouthed to Jess 'What's wrong?' He just shrugged his shoulders while looking at Rory. Yesterday she was happy and today she was all sad.

Lorelai: "Hey hon, what's wrong?"

Rory: "I called Yale last night and they said I couldn't go back until next year. They said I could still catch up and graduate at the same time if I worked extra hard but still." She grumped.

Lorelai: "Well… there are some positive things. #1 you don't have school. Its like an extra long summer and #2 you can find an internship." She said trying to cheer Rory up.

Rory: "But most places only have summer internships." She whined.

Lorelai: "Yeah but I'm sure if we look on the internet we can find one for this time of year."

Rory: "Yeah I guess." She said warming up to the idea a little. "Coffee!" she said to no one in particular.

Jess: "I guess that's my cue." He said as he poured her a cup of coffee.

Rory: "Thanks." She said after she took a big gulp.

Jess: "That's what I'm here for." He said with a smirk as he walked away.

Lorelai: "So…"

Rory: "So?"

Lorelai: "How's the um… situation?"

Rory: "What situation?" she asked confused as she faced her mom.

Lorelai: "You and…" she trailed off but nodded her head towards Jess. Rory turned around and looked at him but turned back to her mom.

Rory: "I don't know. I didn't know we had a situation." She said giving her mom a weird look.

Lorelai: "You mean you don't feel weird with Ursula and everything?" she asked.

Rory: "Well I felt REALLY weird in the beginning but now it's mildly awkward." She said giving her mom a smile.

Lorelai: "If you say so." She said as she reached out for her coffee and took a sip.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ursula was walking down Peach Street when she saw Rory leave the diner. She was kind of far away but she could tell it was Rory. Ursula envied her for having such a hold on Jess. Her and Jess had been together for 6 months and here was some old friend he hasn't seen in forever that takes him away. I don't think so.

'_This is going to be interesting.'_ Was all Ursula thought as she walked past Miss Patty's dance studio. She was talking to a short blonde who looked the same age.

Miss Patty: "I'm telling you, her and Jess are perfect together." Ursula thought that they were talking about her so she smiled and kept walking.

Babette: "I know but he's got that new girl Ursula or whatever. He and Rory may be perfect but they've already dated before."

Ursula's smile turned into a frown. They were talking about Jess and **Rory**? Rory went out with Jess before? They said they were old **friends**.

'_Oh, it's on.'_

**A/N: I know this was short but… anyway, should I put Tristan in this story? I wouldn't make him evil or anything, he'd just be a small character in the story. He doesn't try to get with Rory, he just help her. So what do you say? Also, sorry if I ended with too many of Ursula's thoughts. Oh and if you guy were wondering, I put a song line in the beginning just because I really think that line is cool. Don't know why. Just do.**


	8. Acting Classes

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls… or Milo. If I owned Milo do you really think that I'd be on my computer right now? Yeah, that's what I thought. : )**_

_**Recap: Rory and Jess kiss, he has a girlfriend. She says they should stay friends because she thinks that's what he wants. They're all awkward but then they talk and everything goes back to semi normal. Ursula gets jealous of Rory and decides that no one beats her. Ursula finds out that Rory and Jess dated.**_

**A/N: Thank you so much Literati and naley forever! Seriously, that story was bugging me and now I know which one it is!**

**Chapter 8: Acting Classes**

Rory ran her whole way to the diner. She burst through the door and thank god no one was in there otherwise they all would've been staring at her.

Rory: "Mom!"

Lorelai: "Rory!" she said copying her tone.

Rory: "I found an internship!" she said excitedly as she sat down next to Lorelai. Luke walked over and put a cup of coffee in front of her. "Thanks."

Lorelai: "Where is it?" she asked excitedly.

Rory: "It's in… Pennsylvania!"

Lorelai: "Pennsylvania?" she asked a little deflated.

Rory: "Yeah!" she said not noticing her mom's disappointment. "I think it's a really great opportunity. I'm so excited. I know it's far but I really think this will really help me later on." She said smiling. Lorelai looked at Rory and smiled.

Lorelai: "That's great. When do you start?" she couldn't crush her daughter's excitement.

Rory: "Next Monday."

Lorelai: "Wow, so you start in 5 days." She said smiling a genuine smile. **(Obviously that would mean it Wednesday. I think. Lol) **

Rory: "Yeah, but I don't know where I'm going to stay." She said a little disappointed.

Lorelai: "Well, where exactly in Pennsylvania is it?" she asked while looking pointedly at Jess. Rory followed Lorelai's gaze and looked at her with wide eyes.

Rory: "No! That I not going to happen!" she said like it was the worst idea in the world.

Lorelai: "Why?!"

Rory: "There's no way I'm staying with him."

Lorelai: "Only until you find a place." She said, trying to convince Rory.

Rory: "It'll be weird and awkward… and weird."

Lorelai: "Huh. Those fancy private schools have really improved your vocabulary." She deadpanned. "Look, you guys are on 'friend-ly' terms right now. All you have to do is crash there for a couple of days.

Rory: "But he has a girlfriend." She said weakly.

Lorelai: "It's only until you find a place."

Rory: "Why do you want me to stay with Jess so badly?" she questioned. "You hate him."

Lorelai: "I USED to hate him and plus… I would rather you stay with someone who knows the city then be by yourself." Then she added much softer "Plus, he cares about you."

Rory: "What?" she asked her mom because she couldn't hear the last thing she said.

Lorelai: "What, what?" she asked trying to confuse Rory.

Rory: "What did you say after me being by myself?"

Lorelai: "I said… what kind of hair you use?" she said smiling nervously.

Rory: "Okay?" she said giving her a weird look. "Anyway, I will only stay if HE asks me… and you can't tell him anything." She said the last part quickly because Lorelai opened her mouth to say something. Lorelai closed her mouth and pouted.

Lorelai: "No fair."

Jess walked over and looked at Lorelai.

Jess: "What's not fair?"

Rory: "Oh… um" she said unsure of what to say.

Lorelai: "The way Taylor can boss everyone around and I can't." she said fake pouting and giving a secret wink to Rory. Rory just mouthed 'thank you' and gave her an appreciative smile.

Jess gave them a weird look combined with a smirk and walked away. They just giggled and shared knowing smiles.

Lorelai had to run to the inn for a while so Rory decided to hit the bookstore. Jess noticed her leave and was a little disappointed but he shook it off. Ursula walked in and smiled at him. He smiled a small, unreal smile.

She came over and gave him a peck on the lips but he didn't even respond. She noticed but decided not to say anything about it.

Ursula: "What are you doing later?" she asked with a smile.

Jess: "This." He deadpanned.

Ursula: "Can you close early?" she asked with another smile.

Jess: "Nope." He said right back.

Ursula: "Why are you being so stand offish lately?" she asked angry.

Jess: "What do you mean?" **(He asked like when Rory came back from Washington and he said 'Why?' in Doose's)**

Ursula: "Ever since we got here you've been blocking me out."

Jess: "Sorry." He said, not sounding sincere at all.

Ursula: "You know what? I don't need this. I'll be at the inn. Call me when you find the Jess I fell in love with." She said her voice breaking a little bit.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess felt a little bad as he watched Ursula walk out of the diner door, crying. I mean he WAS being a total jerk. They all of a sudden come to Stars Hollow and he totally ignores her? He would DEFINITELY find her when the diner died down a little.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Ursula walked out of the diner and around the corner, she smiled and wiped the tears from her eyes. _'Huh. I guess those acting classes have really paid off.'_ She thought as she walked towards the inn.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/n: I know this was kind of short AGAIN but sorry. I tried to give Ursula more of a brain then Shane so I hope it shows. Mean, mean Ursula! And FYI, Tristan is going to be in the story! YAY!! I am SO sorry for taking so long to update all the time but I get major cases of writers lock now.**


	9. Dream, Mariah Carey, and Dido

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls. If I did, I don't think any narcos, sophies, or trory people would like it. Mostly because it would be pretty much Jess. All the time! What else is better, right?**

_**Recap: RJ kiss, Rory says that she doesn't like Jess because she doesn't want to seem desperate or an idiot since he has a girlfriend. They go back to speaking terms and Rory gets an internship in Pennsylvania. Lorelai wants Rory to stay with Jess and Ursula confronts Jess about being standoffish and she fake cries.**_

**Chapter 9: Dream, Mariah Carey, and Dido**

Lorelai walked into the diner and looked around.

Lorelai: "Luke!" she yelled as she sat down at the counter. Jess walked over to her and poured her a cup of coffee.

Jess: "Your lover boy isn't here. He had a shipment he had to pick up." He said smiling sarcastically.

Lorelai: "Very funny." She deadpanned. "Do you know where Rory is?" she asked before she took a sip of her coffee.

Jess: "Right there." He said as he nodded outside of the window. Sure enough, Rory was almost in front of the diner. She saw a blonde about 10 feet in front of her and she stopped dead in her tracks. Lorelai looked curiously at her as Rory looked panicked.

Blondie turned around and Rory visibly relaxed and continued on her merry way to the diner. She came in and sat down with her mom.

Rory: "Hey." She said a little out of breath. **(I don't know why.)**

Lorelai: "Hey. Uh… what was that?" she said nodding outside. Rory followed her mom's nod and looked outside.

Rory: "What was what?"

Lorelai: "The whole 'deer in the headlights' look with that blonde guy."

Rory: "Oh. That." She said laughing nervously. "I thought it was… I thought it was Logan." She said softly looking down.

Lorelai: "Why would it be him? Has he been calling?" she asked leaning in.

Rory: "No. I just didn't know if he got the hint."

Lorelai: "What hint?"

Rory: "The whole 'leaving him at the bar and never talking to him again' hint." She said smiling nervously.

Lorelai: "You never broke up with him?!" she practically yelled. Everyone in the diner looked at Lorelai and she smiled sheepishly. "Sorry." The diner patrons returned to their chatter and Lorelai turned back to Rory. "You didn't break up with him?" she whispered.

Rory: "Not per se."

Lorelai: "Does he even know you guys are broken up?" she questioned.

Rory: "I think so… hopefully."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was evening and Rory and Lorelai had both ordered a burger and were sitting at the bar. Luke brought over their burgers and put them on the table.

Luke: "Dead animal. Dead animal." He said after he put each plate down.

Lorelai: "With that attitude, I'm surprised you have any customers." She said in a snobby tone and she put her nose in the air.

Luke: "Fine, have it your way." He said as he picked up both their plates and walked away.

Rory: "Mom." She whined. "Look what you did."

Lorelai: "LUUKKKKEE!!" she groaned. "I'm sorry!! Food! Please!" she screamed.

Rory: "What did I do to deserve this?" she asked Luke's ceiling. "I didn't say anything but here we are, foodless."

Jess walked down the stairs to find Luke holding 2 burgers above his head, Lorelai screaming, and Rory talking to the ceiling. He immediately turned around and bolted back up the stairs.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Finally Luke got tired of the screaming so he gave Rory and Lorelai's food back. Now they were both eating happily like nothing had ever gone wrong.

Lorelai: "So… when are you telling cough cough?"

Rory: "Cough cough? As in that cough cough?"

Lorelai: "No the other cough cough." She said sarcastically. "Of course that cough cough." Luke just stared at them weirdly.

Luke: "Do you guys need a cough drop or something?" They decided to ignore his comment.

Rory: "I don't know. Anytime I guess." She said shrugging.

Lorelai: "Okay. Now!" she said pushing Rory out of her chair. Instead of just standing like her mom had pushed her too, she came tumbling to the floor.

Rory: "Ow!" she said sending her mom a glare. Everyone in the diner was staring at Rory sit on the floor, including Jess. **(okay I've just got to say something; if I was rory I would be so happy to just SEE jess every day! THAT WOULD BE SO COOL!! (scream) Okay, back to the story.)**

Rory just smiled sheepishly and got off the floor. She stumbled a little bit but eventually got into her chair. "Thanks a lot mom!" she whispered.

Lorelai: "Sorry." She said giving a sympathetic shrug. **(if there is one)** "My plans can't work perfectly every time."

Jess: "Are you okay?" he asked with a smirk in a mocking way. She just glared at him and said

Rory: "I'm fine." Jess poured her a cup of coffee and everyone just kind of stood/sat there awkwardly.

Lorelai: "So, Jess." Rory sent her mom a look and shook her head indicating 'no' behind Jess' back. "Have you heard that Rory got an internship until she goes back to Yale?"

Jess: "Really? That's great!" he said looking at Rory. "Where is it?"

Rory: "Its right arundwhereyoulive." He said jumbling her words together.

Jess: "Where?" he asked confused.

Rory: "It's in Pennsylvania." She said trying not to give herself away. Jess looked at her surprised.

Jess: "Really?"

Lorelai: "Yeah. She just has to find a place. Now, I don't really want her to go because she'll be staying all by her lonesome self… but what can you do?" she said, ignoring Rory mouthing 'stop.'

Jess: "Well… **I** happen to live in Philadelphia." He said, trying to cover up his smirk.

Lorelai: "Oh my gosh! We totally forgot about that." She said in a bad actress kind of way. "But what does that have to do with Rory?" she asked trying to look innocent.

Jess: "She can stay with me and Ursula until she finds a place." Rory smiled but once she heard 'Ursula's' name her smile quickly dropped. Jess turned around to look at her and she forced a smile onto her face.

Lorelai mouthed frantically behind Jess' back 'Ursula?!' Jess turned around to look at her and she forced a smile similar to Rory's.

Rory: "Great. Can't wait." She said as Jess walked away. "Actually, I can." She muttered once he was out of ear shot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai and Rory were walking around the town square and were on their way to Luke's for coffee. They had spent all day packing up some of Rory's things. **(FYI, yesterday was when they told Jess so they left the diner, went home and the next day [today packed) **

It was about 6 and hen they walked into the diner, it was dead empty. They looked around shocked as Jess and Luke walked down the stairs.

Lorelai: "Whoa. Its empty!" she said not believing her eyes.

Rory: "I know." She said in awe. Luke was pulling out their mugs for coffee and said

Luke: "Sometimes the diner gets a lull where its empty." He said shrugging his shoulders.

Rory: "Where is everybody?" she asked curiously.

Luke: "They were all going to K.C.'s for karaoke night… at least that's what Kirk said." Rory and Lorelai looked at each other smiling.

Lorelai: "TO K.C.'s we go!" she said walking out the door. Rory turned and looked at Luke and Jess.

Rory: "You guys should come." They both scoffed and said

L-J: "No, I don't think so." They both looked at each other weirdly and then looked back at Rory.

Rory: "You guys are getting more like each other every day. First you both work in the diner and then you both become hermits. You guys are really bonding." She said in a mocking way.

Jess and Luke both looked grossed out and Rory could hear Jess and Luke saying

"Hold on! I'll walk with you guys."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They had all finally arrived at K.C.'s and they found a table. They cringed as they heard Mrs. Patty singing but Lorelai suggested they order a couple of drinks to lessen the blow.

Shortly after they arrived, Ursula showed up and sat right between Jess and Rory. After everyone had a couple of drinks, Rory decided she was going to sing karaoke. **(I'm sorry but it fit and I know its supposed to be LL but I changed it)**

She got on stage and nervously fidgeted. Her song came on and it turned out to be 'White Flag' by Dido. Even though her and her mom mocked her music non stop, this song really applied.

_And when we meet_

_Which I'm sure we will_

_All that was there_

_Will be there still_

_I'll let it pass_

_And hold my tongue_

_And you will think_

_That I've moved on_

The whole time she sang, she looked straight at Jess. Everyone noticed, especially Ursula. _'She's good.'_ She thought. _'But I'm better.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once Rory was done everyone clapped and she walked off the stage. As she was walking off, Ursula was walking on. They spent a moment glaring at each other but then they brushed against each others shoulders and kept walking.

Ursula walked confidently on stage and Mariah Carey's 'X-Girlfriend' started playing. She did a couple of dance moves and started singing, looking directly at Rory.

_Ex-girlfriend you can't have him_

_It's about time_

_That you found a new man_

_He's moved on_

_Don't you know, don't you know_

_You gotta let him go_

_Ex-girlfriend you don't listen_

_Stop trying_

_He's not gonna give in_

_He's not your anymore_

_Don't you know_

_You gotta let him go_

_Let him go, let him go_

_I understand why_

_You want him back_

_But don't you know_

_Our love's too strong too penetrate_

_Its too late_

_He's not your baby anymore_

She didn't even stop there. She sang 'He loves you not' by Dream.

_No chains to unlock, so free to do what he wants_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

_No matter what you do, he's never gonna be with you_

_He's into what he's got_

_He loves me, he loves you not_

Ursula finished the last song and everyone looked shocked at her. Who did she think she was? Now it was her against the town.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Oh! Now don't you hate Ursula? You do huh? Good! I finally reached my goal. The end. Seriously, this is the end of my story… Nah! Just kidding! I have a lot more to come. Drama! Duh, is there any other way?**


	10. Light sleeper?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls, or Milo. Say 'Aye' if you think I should own Gilmore Girls AND Milo! What? Nobody. Come on! You can't have him for yourself!**

_**Summary: Rory kisses Jess, he has a girlfriend. Rory and his girlfriend hate each other. Ursula makes Jess feel guilty on purpose. Rory gets an internship in Pennsylvania and is going to stay with Jess. Rory and Ursula both do karaoke.**_

**Chapter: 10: Light sleeper?**

Rory was saying goodbye too her mom. Her internship started the next day and Ursula and Jess were leaving.

Lorelai: "You'll call every day right?" she said tearfully. She had just reunited with Rory again and now she was leaving.

Rory: "Yeah. I promise… I guess I better get going. I'm following Jess in my car and he's about ready to go."

Lorelai: "Okay. Bye." She said giving her a huge hug.

Rory: "Bones cracking… organs crushed…" she said trying to lighten the mood.

Lorelai: "Yeah… well love hurts." She said letting Rory go, reluctantly. She watched as Rory opened her car door and slid in. She waved good bye one last time before Rory drove off after Jess.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had finally made it to Jess' apartment and was met by a glaring Ursula. When Jess first told her about the living situation, she was less than thrilled.

_Flashback_

_Jess: "Um, Ursula?"_

_Ursula: "What Jess?" she asked exasperated. She was still mad at him for being so stand offish._

_Jess: "Listen, I'm sorry for being all weird lately. I just… it's just weird being back in this town. Once we go back to Philadelphia I'll be me again."_

_Ursula: "Okay. Promise?" she asked._

_Jess: "Promise." __**'At least Rory won't be there to ruin everything.'**__Ursula__ thought. "And um, by the way, Rory's going to stay with us for a few weeks until she gets her own apartment in Philadelphia."_

Then, let's just say, Ursula shattered all the windows. It was like in the movies when a villain screams and the camera pulls way back where you're in space and you can still hear the scream.

----------

Rory brushed past Ursula and walked up the stairs towards Jess' apartment. Once she got there, she walked in because the door was already opened. Jess was carrying some of her boxes and setting them down in the room she was going to stay in.

Apparently a couple of weeks before, one of Jess' buddies moved out and left him with an empty room.

Rory: "Wow. This place seems so… you." She said breathlessly. There were about 5 book cases and all of his CDs stacked by genre. Jess just smirked.

Jess: "Thank you?" Rory just smiled and rolled her eyes.

Rory: "I can't wait to unpack and start my internship tomorrow!" she said excitedly with a little squeal at the end of her sentence. Jess could only smirk at her childish antics and look at her longingly. Rory turned her back to Jess and pretended to unpack when she was actually looking back at Jess. No one saw Ursula watching from the doorway.

---------------

Jess was cooking dinner (after all he did work in a diner). Ursula was sitting on one end of the couch watching TV and Rory was sitting on the other side of the couch reading. Just as Jess was finishing, he heard a scream come from the living room. He quickly ran too the living room to see what happened and he saw Rory on the floor.

Jess: "Are you okay?" he asked Rory, trying to cover a smirk. Rory just started laughing and said in between laughs

Rory: "I was just sitting on the couch and when I went to uncross my legs I fell off." She said still laughing. Jess just smirked and extended a hand out to her mockingly. She grabbed it and he pulled her up.

Jess: "Careful! Wouldn't want you to fall again." He said mockingly as he pretended to steady her. She playfully glared at him and made her way to the kitchen.

Rory: "Anyway… what's for dinner?" she asked looking curiously at big pot on the stove.

Jess: "Pasta sound okay?" he asked Rory while Ursula glared at both of them.

Rory: "Hello? I'm a Gilmore! It's fine!" she said looking at Jess like he was crazy. With a roll of his eyes, Jess replied

Jess: "It must have slipped my mind."

Rory: "Like I said, its fine." She said as Jess drained the pasta and poured it into a bowl. Rory picked up the bowl and Jess picked up the sauce.

Ursula: "Pasta's fine with me too!" she called but it was too late. Jess and Rory had already left and were in the dining room. With a frustrated sigh, she ran a hand over her face and marched towards the dining room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Rory woke up at 6 in the morning even though her internship started at 8. She tiptoed past Ursula and Jess's room (ugh! They shared a room) and walked towards the bathroom. She showered and pulled her hair into a professional pony tail.

It took her 45 minutes to decided what to wear but she finally found something business-y enough. She checked herself in the mirror for the umpteenth time (is that even a word, oh well it fit!) she put on her shoes and grabbed her purse.

Usually she would take her car but driving in Philadelphia was pretty much useless. After about 20 minutes of walking, she arrived at the place. She took a nervous breath and walked through the double doors.

The place was pretty big and she had NO idea where she was going. A bunch of people whizzed past her and she jumped so she didn't get trampled. Instead of asking a random stranger walking around she decided to ask a random stranger at the front desk.

Rory: "Hi, what floor is Joshua Green on?" she asked politely.

Rsafd: "He's on the 3rd floor." She said not looking away from her computer.

Rory: "Thanks." She said as she walked away. She walked into the elevator and pressed the 3. After a minute, the doors reopened and she waked out as confidently as possible.

She walked up to a guy with brown eyes and hair and said

Rory: "Joshua Green?" he nodded his head and she continued. "Hi, I'm Rory Gilmore." She said with a sugary smile. Joshua in turn smiled back.

Joshua: "Great. The Ventimiglia paper is glad to have you.** (I couldn't resist)** Here I'll show you around." He said motioning for her to follow him. "This is the copy room, printing room, offices…."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After an hour, Rory really got a feel for what she was doing. She already knew about 10 people's names and she knew what she had to do every day. A blonde with piercing green eyes appeared in front of her and she smiled politely.

"Hi. Are you new here?" he asked curiously, the smile never leaving his face.

Rory: "Yeah. I'm an intern and I just started today." She said nodding a little bit.

"I'm Ian." She just nodded and smiled at the same time. There was a long silence and he leaned a little bit towards her. "Do you have a name?" he asked with a smirk.

Rory: "Oh! Right, my names Lorelai but really that's my mom's name and everyone just calls me Rory. Rory Gilmore." She said blushing.

Ian: "Well, hello Rory Gilmore." He said reaching out his hand in a gentlemanly fashion. She took it and smiled.

Rory: "Hi Ian." She said feeling stupid because she didn't know his last name.

Ian: "So, I guess I'll see you around?" he asked.

Rory: "Yeah." She said as she watched his retreating back.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After work, Rory was walking home when she spotted a small coffee shop. She bought a cup and kept on her merry way towards Jess' apartment. She took a big sip of the coffee and right after she did, she spit it back out.

Rory: "Gross!" she tossed the cup into a trash can and finally ended up at Jess' apartment. She walked up the stairs and used her key to open the door. **(yes she had a key)** She walked in and flopped on the couch with a long sigh. Jess' head popped out from the side of the wall with a smirk.

Jess: "Rough day?"

Rory: "Just… takes some getting used to." She said with another sigh.

Jess: "Right." He said not disbelieving just… understanding. He disappeared but then Rory could hear him walking back. "Oh and…" she could tell he couldn't figure out how to form the right words so she finished them in her head.

'_I really never loved Ursula and I want you back.'_ She smiled at the thought of this one.

Jess: "It's just…"

'_I kicked Ursula out and I don't want to be just friends with you anymore.'_

Jess: "Ursula sometimes…"

'_Gets on my nerves so I kicked her to the curb.'_

Jess: "Has sleeping problems so I was just wondering if you could be really quiet in the morning. I understand if you-"

Rory: "Sure! That's fine." She said forcing a smile. What was she supposed to say? No? So that she would look like a jerk. Yeah, right.

Jess: "Thanks." He said with an appreciative smile.

'_For sitting on the sidelines miserably while I'm happy with Ursula.'_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Flashback: To this morning

_Ursula walked in to the kitchen and saw Jess getting ready to leave. She made her presence known by clearing her throat a little._

_Jess: "Hey." He said softly as he turned around. She just forced a smile as a response. "So, I'm just gonna-" he said gesturing towards the door._

_Ursula: "Wait!" Jess turned back around and raised an eyebrow in question. "Um… could you tell Rory to keep it down in the morning? She was really loud." She asked with a shy smile._

_Jess: "Oh…" he said face falling a little. "Sure." He said unsurely while walking out the door. Ursula just smiled to herself. The truth was she slept great, she just wanted to make things as uncomfortable for Rory as possible._

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

**A/N: I hope you liked this chapter and don't worry. I will start adding drama soon but just trust me. I just need a little bit of fillers. Yes I know, fillers suck but… I need them. : ) **


	11. Truth or Date

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls or Milo but I ALMOST owned a pet bowl designed and signed by milo but… sadly I didn't have the highest bid. I really wanted it too.**

_**Summary: Rory and Jess kiss but he has a girlfriend. Rory gets an internship in Philadelphia so she stays with Jess and Ursula until she can find a place.**_

**Chapter 11:**

The next day at Jess' Publishing House:

Jess was walking around a little distracted when Matt finally stopped him.

Matt: "Dude, what's with you?"

Jess: "What do you mean?" he said distractedly looking through a stack of papers.

Matt: "Ever since you got back, you've been acting like a zombie. Just walking around not really doing or saying anything."

Chris: "Yeah, I asked if you wanted coffee or tea and you just said 'Yes.'" He yelled from across the room.

Jess: "I just have a lot on my mind." He said dismissively. Matt just gave Chris an incredulous look and walked back to his desk.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory was copying papers for Joshua when she saw someone very familiar in front of her. She walked over to him and tapped his shoulder confused.

Rory: "Jess? What are you doing here?" he turned around to see none other than Rory Gilmore standing in front of him.

Jess: "I could ask you the same question." He said with a smirk.

Rory: "Well, this is where my internship is." She said smiling.. "And I asked you first." She said childishly.

Jess: "Every couple of days, I come here to see if they have any new authors or books that I could put in my publishing house. Usually on Tuesdays and Thursdays." He said rambling a little bit with a smile.

Rory: "So, I guess I'll see you every Tuesday and Thursday."

Jess: "I guess so." He said with his smirk still in place. Unconsciously he leaned in a little as he said this.

Rory: "Just can't get enough of me?" she asked with a smirk on her face.

Jess: "Ah, but it is you, Gilmore, that can't get enough of me." He said as he walked away.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lorelai: "City Morgue." She said with enthusiasm. "You kill 'em, we chill 'em."

Rory: "Hey mom." She said smiling at her mom's antics.

Lorelai: "Oh, fruit of my loins! I was hoping you were my mother."

Rory: "Mom, grandma has never and will never call your cell phone." She said rolling her eyes.

Lorelai: "One day, she will. So, I've just got to say something she'd disapprove of every time I answer my phone." She said like it was the most logical thing in the world.

Rory: "But you have caller id so you knew it was me." She said with a weird look even though her mom couldn't see her.

Lorelai: "…Practice?" she said meekly.

Rory: "Uh huh." She said with a smirk.

Lorelai: "Okay, no more berating mommy. What's going on? How's the internship?" she asked curiously as Luke walked over to her and pointed to the cell phone.

Luke: "No cell phones."

Lorelai: "What if I was starving to death in here and I had to use my phone to call for food?" she asked with a smile. "Would you let me use my phone then?"

Luke: "Why would you be starving in here? It's a diner. We serve food." He said looking at her like she was crazy.

Lorelai: "Okay forget everything I just said. What if I'm talking to Rory?" she knew she had one this argument and she was proved right when he sighed and walked away muttering. "Haha." She said into the phone. "I won."

Rory: "I'm just glad you two are finally together." **(A/N: In case you forgot, in the show while Rory wasn't talking to her mom, Luke and Lorelai got engaged.)**

Lorelai: "Yeah me too." she said smiling at Luke. "And by the way you never answered my questions." She said mock accusingly.

Rory: "What questions?" she asked, lost.

Lorelai: "What's going on and how's the internship?" she asked excitedly.

Rory: "The internship is… great. I love it. I love the atmosphere, the sounds, even the smell." She said smiling and sighing.

Lorelai: "Good. Well, I hate to cut this call short but I think my fiancé is going to pop a blood vessel if I don't get off my phone in the diner."

Rory: "Okay. Bye mom."

Lorelai: "Bye.' She said as she hung up.

Luke: "How's Rory?" he asked as he walked by Lorelai and set Kirk's food down on the table for him.

Lorelai: "She's good. Great."

Luke: "And Jess?" he asked referring to her and Jess' relationship.

Lorelai: "They'll get there." She said smiling at Luke as he smiled a small smile back.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Saturday: **(A/N: I know I skipped a lot of time but you guys basically get the picture now.)**

Rory had gone home for the weekend and her, Lorelai, and Lane were having a movie night. Even though they were all adults, they decided to play truth or dare.

Lorelai: "Lane, truth or dare?"

Lane: "Truth."

Rory: "Chicken." She mumbled while smiling.

Lane: "What was that?" she asked Rory, even though she heard what she said.

Rory: "Nothing." She said, trying her best to look innocent.

Lorelai: "When was your first kiss?"

Lane: "When Dave kissed me at Thanksgiving."

Rory: "Oh! So that's what 'bible kiss bible' means!" she said smiling while Lane nodded, laughing a little.

They had a fun little banter for about an hour until it was Lane's turn to ask Rory.

Lane: "Rory, truth or dare?"

Rory: "Dare." She said confidently.

Lane: "A little cocky are we?" she asked smiling.

Rory: "I just know I could handle any dare you throw my way." She said still smiling.

Lane: Hmm…" she said thinking, "I dare you to… say yes to the next guy who asks you out." Rory just looked at her like she was crazy and Lorelai put a piece of licorice in her mouth while saying

Lorelai: "Didn't see that one coming."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry this chapters so short but in the next chapter, I guarantee you will be very mad. Wow! This is my last prewritten chapter.**


	12. You'll be sorry

**Disclaimer: If I owned Gilmore Girls, do you really think I'd be writing about my own show on ff(dot) net? No way! I'd be making it really! Duh!**

_**Summary: RJ kiss, Jess has a gf named Ursula. Rory gets an internship and has to stay with Jess and Ursula, Lane dares Rory to say 'yes' to the next guy who asks her out.**_

**Chapter: 12: You'll be sorry**

Rory left Stars Hollow on Sunday and while she was driving she did a lot of thinking. Mostly about Lane's dare. She really didn't want to say yes to the next guy who asked her out but at least it was only **one** date.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rory got back to the apartment, she was determined to find **one** good place to get coffee. She started walking up and down the streets, tasting every cup of coffee until she found the right one.

She saw a small coffee shop about a block away so she headed towards it. Once inside, she ordered a regular cup of coffee. As she waited for it someone behind her said

"Hey, Mary." She turned around and when she saw it was him, smiled.

Rory: "Oh my god! Tristan, what are you doing here?" she said giving him a hug.

Tristan: "I'm getting a cup of coffee. What about you?" he said smirking.

Rory: "I am too." she said laughing. "But I was talking about in the city."

Tristan: "I live just down the block."

Rory: "No way!" she said smiling. "I just moved here a week ago and I'm staying here until I go back to Yale next year."

Tristan: "Cool. So, you go to Yale. How is it?"

Rory: "It's great." She said as she got her coffee and they walked over to a table and sat down. "I really love it. It's just… great. Anyway what happened to you? The last I saw you were shipped off to military school."

Tristan: "Well, I was only there for a couple of months until my dad decided we should move to the west coast. We moved to California and then when I got enough money, I decided to come out here and live on my own."

Rory: "Wow, that's great. What did your dad say?"

Tristan: "He basically said that if I walked out the door, I wouldn't be a DuGrey anymore."

Rory: "Oh, I'm sorry."

Tristan: 'I'm not." He said laughing and taking a sip of coffee. "So, where are you staying? I know how hard it is to find an apartment out here and you said you got here a week ago."

Rory: "Well, I'm staying with my friend Jess until I find a place of my own."

Tristan: "Well, my roommate just moved out and I have an empty room. If you ever decide you want to use it, be my guest. There's already a mattress and a dresser so you won't have to move any big furniture."

Rory: "Ok, I'll definitely think about it."

Tristan: "Sorry to cut this short but I have to go back to work."

Rory: "On a Sunday?" she said in a teasing tone.

Tristan: "Got to pay the bills." He said with a shrug and a smile. "Here's my phone number." he said handing her a card "Maybe we could catch up sometime."

Rory: "Yeah, that'd be nice. Bye Tristan."

Tristan: "Bye." He said with a smile as he walked away.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory had successfully avoided Ian all day at work on Monday. She really didn't want to get asked out by him.

**Sorry to skip but its now Tuesday at Rory's work.**

Rory was walking down the hallway when she saw Ian round the corner. She quickly turned around and started walking fast in the opposite direction. She had still been avoiding him. She didn't mind when he flirted with her before but now she **had** to say yes if he asked her out.

'_Please don't see me. Please don't see me.'_ She thought to herself as she kept walking.

Ian: "Rory!" _'Caught.' _She turned around on her heel a forced a fake smile on her face. She nodded in question and he kept walking until he was in front of her. "I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go out sometime." He said with a dazzling smile.

Rory: "Sure." She said forced and eyes wide. _'This day is just getting freakin' better.'_ She thought bitterly.

Ian: "Great! Is tonight okay?" he asked. Rory first instinct was to say no but then she remembered it was only **one** date and the sooner she got it over with, the sooner she could end the stupid dare and plus, she got to get all dressed up.

Rory: "Its perfect." She said smiling, still fake but a hint of genuine in it.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Rory got home that night, she was having a bittersweet moment. She didn't really want to go out with Ian but it was kind of nice to get dressed up and have a guy try to impress you so she couldn't help but get excited.

She had a little bounce in her step as she walked into the apartment. Walking into the kitchen she grabbed a mug and started the coffee machine. She stared as the black liquid dripped into the pot-

Jess: "Boo!" he said poking her sides. She screamed a small scream and turned around clutching her chest.

Rory: "Jeez, Mariano, you nearly gave me a heart attack. Don't do that." She said her panicked expression slowly turning into a smile.

Jess: "I couldn't resist." He said shrugging as if it was the simplest thing in the world. "Why are so happy?" he asked after a short pause. Rory looked at him surprised and said

Rory: "I'm not happy."

Jess: "Yeah you are. You're all… perky." Once the words flew out of his mouth, he wished he had a time machine. Rory looked at him with a menacing smile.

Rory: "Perky?" she teased. Then she busted out laughing. "That is NOT a Jess word!" **( I don't know what it is with me, my stories, and the phrase 'A Jess word'! lol)**

Jess: "I didn't say that." He said nonchalantly.

Rory: "Riiiggghhhtt." She said giving him a disbelieving, playful stare.

Jess: "I didn't." he said walking out of the kitchen.

Rory: "Oh come on Jess. Don't be like that." She said smiling while he turned around to look at her. "_Perk_ up a little." She said laughing at the end. "I'm happy! I'm perky! My name is really Rory!" she said exaggerating a fake cheer in front of him.

Jess: "Geez." He said rolling his eyes but in a playful way.

Rory: "Don't worry." She said seriously. "Your secret's safe with me." He nodded and walked into the living room where he heard Rory loudly yell into her cell phone "HEY MOM!! GUESS WHAT JESS SAID!"

His last thought before he walked into his room was _'I am never going to live this down.'_

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_------

Once Rory had gotten all dressed up she walked into the living room. Ian had called her and asked if he could pick her up at 9 because the place they were going to was a well known club. She said it was okay decided to wear a teal dress that matched her eyes but sent out a casualclassy vibe.

She walked out in the living room where she was surprised to see Jess sitting on the couch, alone. He was watching TV but looked up when she walked in.

Jess: "Hey. I was wondering, where were you today? I didn't see you."

Rory: "I was avoiding this guy at work." She said and smiled when she thought she saw some concern in his eyes when she said it. "Where's Ursula?" she asked.

Jess: "Oh, she had to work later tonight. I don't know if I told you but she works down at the hospital." Awkward silence. "As a nurse." He added dumbly. Somehow the thought of Ursula being nice to sick people at a hospital didn't seem right to Rory but she just smiled politely. "So, uh what are you all dressed up for?" he asked, taking in her appearance.

Rory: "Oh, I'm just going out." Awkward silence,** again**. "With a guy."

Jess: "Oh." He tried to say nonchalantly but he couldn't help a little bit of the jealousy seep through into his voice.

Rory: "Yeah." She said smiling a small smile. "The only reason I'm goi-"

_**DING DONG!**_

She was interrupted by the doorbell. While giving him an apologetic look, she walked over to the door and opened it.

Ian: "Hey." He said with a smile.

Rory: "Hey." She replied before grabbing her purse and saying goodbye to Jess.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory and Ian had been at the club for a little over an hour and a half and Rory was _really_ bored. Dance clubs weren't really her thing.

Ian: "Having fun?" he asked while bringing over their drinks. She forced another smile and said

Rory: "Yeah, it's great. Um… I'm just going to walk around a little bit." She said as she got up and walked towards the back. Once she got there, she leaned against the wall and dug her cell phone out of her purse.

"Hello?"

Rory: "You are going to die a slow and painful death."

"That bad?"

Rory: "Lane! He took me to a dance club!"

Lane: "No!"

Rory: "I can't believe you dared me to go out with him."

Lane: "Well, technically, not with-"

Rory: "Forget technicalities!" she said waving her hand around in the air. "This is-" she saw some girl with red hair all over this guy in front of her. "Gross!"

Lane: "How is it gross?" she asked confused.

Rory: "No, not that. This girl and guy are making out right in front of my face! I mean, don't they know what they look like? They should find a strategically placed telephone pole or a- Oh my god! I have to call you back."

Rory hung up before she had a chance to answer. She walked over to the girl all over the guy and spun her around.

Rory: "Ursula?!" **(okay, let the record show that I really wanted to end the chapter there but because I ****guaranteed**** that you would be mad, I kept going.)**

Ursula turned around and looked at Rory. She raised an eyebrow and smiled, almost in a cocky way.

Ursula: "Yeah?"

Rory: "What are you doing?!"

Ursula: "Making out." She said simply.

Rory: "What about Jess?! You remember Jess?! Smart, funny, _your boyfriend_?!" she said freaking out.

Ursula: "Hold on a sec." she said to her boy toy as she walked a couple of steps away, with Rory following. "Jess isn't going to know that I cheat on him daily, got it?" she said in a confident way. Rory half expected her to do a 'Z' snap.

Rory: "Um, let me think about." She said tapping her chin and pretending to think. "NO!"

Ursula: "Don't tell Jess." She said sternly. For a second Rory was intimidated but then she thought of Jess and all thoughts of 'Forgive and forget' were out the window.

Rory: "Like hell I won't!"

Ursula: "You'll be sorry." Was all she said before walking away and going back to her boy toy.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked back to Ian and looked at her watch. It was already 11 and by the time she got back to the apartment, it would be midnight. She couldn't go home and then just wake up Jess and say 'Hey, I just saw your girlfriend cheating on you. Well… night.'

Finally after having a small internal battle, she decided to tell Jess first thing in the morning. Too bad she didn't know that Ursula wouldn't give up so easily.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Okay, there! I didn't stop right after she said Ursula like I wanted to: ) Happy? Good. Now back to business. lol What does Ursula exactly have up her sleeve? Oh, God this story has a lot longer to go.**


	13. Not Welcome

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gilmore Girls but I do own Ursula. Unfortunately. If I owned the CW it would be Gilmore Girls 24/7!**

_**Recap: RJ kiss, jess has a girlfriend. Rory stays with Jess and Ursula until she finds an apartment, Lane dared Rory to gout with the net guy who asked her out, Rory sees Tristan and he says he has an extra room, Rory goes to a club with Ian and sees Ursula sucking face with some random dude. Whew!**_

**Chapter 13: Not Welcome**

Rory told Ian she didn't feel well about a half an hour later so by the time she got home, like she thought, it was midnight. She tip toed past Jess' room and into her own. It didn't consist of much. Just a dresser of his, a bed and a closet but she didn't mind. As long as she had her clothes and books, she was good to go.

After changing, brushing her teeth, and jumping into her bed, it didn't take very long for her to fall asleep.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory woke up and walked into the kitchen to find a full coffee pot. _'Oh yay!'_ she thought as she grabbed a mug and poured the steaming liquid into it. As she inhaled it and took a sip she saw Jess walk into the kitchen.

Rory: "Hey! How come you're here so late? On Wednesday, you're usually gone before I even get up." She asked as he also grabbed a cup of coffee.

Jess: "I'm just going in later." He said with a slight edge that he had never used towards Rory before. She just shrugged it off as stress.

Rory: "Um… Jess?" she said unsurely as she looked at the ground. "I… I have to tell you something." She looked up and saw him with a questioning look in his eyes but also a little apprehension. "I saw Ursula. Last night. At a bar. With a guy. Making out." She said, afraid to look up at him. When she did, all she saw was anger. Knowing it was for Ursula and that she should probably leave him alone, she turned to leave. Right when she was about to step out of the kitchen, she heard his voice.

Jess: "So this was your plan?" Venom was laced through his words and she turned around and furrowed her brow in confusion.

Rory: "What?"

Jess: "To break me and Ursula up by lying? Is that it?" he was getting louder with every word.

Rory: "Lying? What are you talking about?"

Jess: "I should've known you wouldn't be happy until everyone around you is miserable." His tone was so angry, it made her angry.

Rory: "why are you taking this out on me?! Ursula's the one who cheated on you!" she said angrily.

Jess: "Right. God, I can't believe you would do this. I thought you would at least be happy for me!"

Rory: "I don't know what you're talking about!" she screamed. She was panting and the room was deathly silent. Both of them looking in each others eyes, fire apparent in both.

Jess: "At least admit it. Shouldn't you take pride in your work?" he asked sarcastically.

Rory: "I'm leaving." She said as she turned around. "Even though it was always your thing." She said looking furious, at him as she opened the door. The words hit him like a ton of bricks so he said something that would hurt her just as bad.

Jess: "That's because I realized you weren't worth it!" he yelled after her as she walked out.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Flashback to the night before_

_Ursula left the club right after her encounter with Rory. She had to make sure she got the upper hand. When she got back she saw Jess, awake, typing on his laptop. She knew he would be up because she remembered him telling her he would go in later than usual and she knew that meant staying up late the night before._

_Ursula: "Hey Jess."_

_Jess: "Hey Ursula." He said smiling at her. She looked down and pretended to look worried. "What is it?" he asked as she walked over to him. _**(A/N: Even though he wants to be with Rory, I should at least make him a LITTLE nice to Ursula, right?)**

_Ursula: "It's just, Rory called me at the hospital and… I don't even know how she got my number but she threatened me." Jess looked at her wearily and said_

_Jess: "Are you sure?" Sure Rory had changed but, that much?_

_Ursula: "She told me to break up with you because you would always be her Dodger or something like that. If I didn't she said that she'd tell you I cheated on you." Ursula had heard her call him something like that a few days before. _

_Jess: "Now are you really sure?" he asked not believing you._

_Ursula: "You don't believe me." She stated._

_Jess: "No, no I do it's just… that doesn't seem like Rory."_

_Ursula: "Is she the only one who called you Dodger?" Jess inwardly nodded and Ursula knew she had won. Jess decided to just sit it out and wait to see if Rory did anything like that. But he didn't think there was a snowball's chance in hell it would happen._

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Jess and Rory's huge dispute, Jess had to go to work. He was in a crappy mood all day though. He hadn't talked to Ursula but she knew she had been victorious. Jess was still mad at Rory but he couldn't help but feel a little guilty about what he had said. Of course it was a lie but he needed to hurt her as bad as she had hurt him.

When he got back to the apartment he opened the door and walked towards Rory's room. He needed to know where they stood. Were they going to ignore each other? Avoid each other? Yell? He went up to her door and knocked. When she didn't answer he knocked again except this time the door opened a crack.

He looked inside to find that everything was gone. Her sheets (that she brought) her clothes, books, everything. At first he thought maybe they were robbed but then he saw a note lying on the bare mattress.

Jess-

You've made it pretty obvious that I'm not welcome here, so I'm gone. Have a nice life.

-Rory

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: Sorry its so short but I had to end there. Also sorry for not updating! I don't know why but this story's getting harder to rite. I have everything (even the ending) in my head its just hard to type it out.**


	14. I Can't Do This

**Disclaimer: don't own Gilmore Girls but I do in my mind. Ha! In my mind I own it and you don't but in your mind you own it and I don't… whoa man. That's deep.**

_**Recap: RJ kiss, Rory stays with Jess, Rory finds Ursula cheating, Jess yells at Rory because he thinks Rory's lying, Jess comes home and Rory packed and left.**_

**Chapter 14: I Can't Do This**

_Flashback to right after the fight_

_Rory walked out of the building and willed herself not to cry. He wasn't worth it… and apparently neither was she. This thought just made her unshed tears sting her eyes but she knew if she blinked, they would break past the barrier. She couldn't stay there anymore, could she? She obviously wasn't wanted. Fishing her cell phone out of her purse, she dialed the number in her hands._

_It rung once and the 2__nd__ time he picked up._

"_Hello?"_

_Rory: "Hi." She said trying to make her voice sound normal._

"_Hey Mary." He said sounding a little surprised._

_Rory: "Surprised to hear from me?"_

_Tristan: "Just a little. I didn't think you'd call.."_

_Rory: "Oh, well if- I understand if you were just being- um, I'm sorry. I'll just hang up and we'll-"_

_Tristan: "I think you've got the wrong idea." He said chuckling. "I didn't mean I didn't want you to call, I just thought you wouldn't."_

_Rory: "Oh, so I just made a fool of myself for nothing." She muttered, almost forgetting she was in a fight. _Almost.

_Tristan: "So there was a reason you called right? Not just to say you're sorry for calling?" she could practically hear his smirk on the other end._

_Rory: "Actually I was wondering if I could take you up on your offer…"_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ursula got back to her apartment in a **very** happy mood. She had decided to make a huge nice dinner. Of course it was in celebration of Rory leaving. She didn't know for sure that she had left but she had a gut feeling.

Ursula: "Hey!" she said coming in with a bunch of groceries. He just looked up from his laptop with a blank look on his face. "Where's Rory?" Silence. "Anyways, I bought a bunch of stuff so I thought maybe I could make dinner." No response. "Ok, what's up with you?" she didn't think he'd take her leaving _that_ hard.

Jess: "Nothing." He said flatly.

Ursula: "Jess…" she said in a slight whiny tone but also a demanding one too. He walked over to her and said

Jess: "I'm just kind of tired. I think I'm going to head to bed." He said giving her a kiss **(blech!)** and walking towards his room.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day when Rory went to her internship, she had to avoid 2 people. Since it was Thursday she had to avoid Jess… and Ian, since she hadn't talked to him since that night.

Joshua: "Rory, can you make ten copies of this?" he asked as he handed her a sheet of paper.

Rory: "Oh… uh yeah." She said unsurely as she took the papers. _'I hope I don't see anyone.'_ Was all she could chant in her head as she walked towards the copy room. She opened the door and peeked into the large white room. No one was in there so she sighed in relief and walked all the way in. As she was walking over to the copy machine, she heard the door open.

Looking towards it, she saw Ian walking in backwards. He was talking to someone and after she got over her 'deer in the headlights' look, she ran to the first thing she saw. The supply closet.

As she looked between the cracks, she realized that Ian wasn't coming in any time soon. He was still talking to his buddy so apparently she was going to be in the supply closet for a while. It really didn't matter because she got so caught up in her thoughts.

'_When did I have to stoop so low that I have to hide in a supply closet? I feel like I'm in high school again. And Jess… what was up with him? Sure I expected him to be mad but not at me. And to say that I wasn't worth it… so that was it? That's the reason he left Stars Hollow? Because I wasn't worth staying for? God, I feel 17 again, except… I'm not 17 and he isn't in love with me. And it doesn't look like that's going to change anytime soon.'_

By the time she looked back through the slots, she realized that Ian had already left. Opening the door she quickly she left the copy room, forgetting all about the papers.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jess hadn't been able to concentrate all day. Even though he was mad at Rory, he couldn't help but feel like something was wrong. He just wrote it off though. Ursula had brought evidence and Rory had done exactly as she said she would.

He was worried about Rory though. She still had her job at the internship (yes he asked Joshua) and she was still coming everyday but where was she living? For all he knew she was living with some crack head.

He shouldn't be worried like this but he is. Accepting the fact that he won't be able to concentrate for the rest of the day, he leaves his work (or for today, the place where Rory was interning at) and goes home an hour early.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked down the street and even though walking to her new apartment was farther then Jess', she didn't mind. It was actually better for her because everyday, she passed that one coffee shop that had the best coffee.

Once she reached the apartment and stepped inside, she put down her purse and sat on the couch. It was pretty bare and it had no books but… what could she do? The doorknob turned and Tristan walked inside.

Tristan: "Hey."

Rory: "Hey. I thought you had that meeting today." She said wondering why he was home so early.

Tristan: "I did but they cancelled it. Disappointed?" he asked with a smirk. She inwardly cringed. Why did everything remind her of him?

Rory: "Of course not."

Tristan: "Good! Because I come bearing gifts!" he said taking out a super small box. She let out a surprised squeal of happiness but when she how small the box was, she got a questioning look on her face.

Rory: "What did you get me? A paper clip?"

Tristan: "Oh, you don't want it?" he said teasingly pretending to put it back in a bag. "Then I guess I should just put it back."

Rory: "No!!! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I love paper clips!!!"

Tristan: "Oh! Well in that case…' he said handing her the box. She opened it and gasped.

Rory: "Tristan!" she said smiling.

Tristan: "It's not much but I thought you'd like it. I figured you'd use it well." He said smiling.

Rory: "Thank you so much!" She held up the $50 gift card for a local bookstore. "This will buy me so many books!"

Tristan: "Now I know it doesn't seem like the normal 'Dugrey' present but I thought you'd like it plus, since I'm cut off…"

Rory: "It's perfect." She said smiling. "I can't wait to use it!" she said squealing.

Tristan: "Wow, it doesn't take much to make you happy." He said smirking. _Not again!_ She could take ONE thing that reminded her of him but not 2!!! The one guy she tried so hard to forget all day made his way back into her thoughts. Her smile faded but she tried not to let Tristan see. She failed.

Tristan: "What's wrong?" he asked a little worried.

Rory: "Nothing Tristan. I love it, really." She said smiling again, but it didn't fully reach her eyes.

Tristan: "Mare-" he started but she cut him off.

Rory: "I think I'm gonna go take a shower and then I'll start using this baby." She said motioning to the card, and pretending nothing was wrong. She walked towards the bathroom and left a confused Tristan on the couch.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walked into a cozy little bookstore and started walking towards the back where a sign that said 'Classics' hung. No matter how many times she read them, they never got old. I guess that's why they were called classics. Running her finger along the titles, she looked for any of them that she just HAD to buy. After a half an hour, she yawned and she rubbed her eyes. Feeling her fingers wet, she rubbed her face and felt all the tear stains. _How long had she been crying?_ Trying to ignore her burning eyes, she looked back at the bookshelf and she saw the all too familiar titles. Oliver Twist, Howl, The Fountainhead, and The Old man and the Sea.

"I can't do this." She whispered to herself. These books, this city, him. It was too much. It was time to give up. Her and Jess just weren't going to be together. Nature, fate, God, destiny, everything was against them. With one last look at the shelves she turned and walked out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N: I am SO sorry! I know I waited a long time to update but my computer was down. I know I always have some lame excuse but this time I couldn't go on no matter what. Right when I got it back, I skipped my homework, and started writing. I'll put the next one on sooner, I promise. Tomorrow or the next day and I WILL get better, promise. Wow, it's been exactly 1 month and 1 day. SORRY!**


End file.
